


The Man with the Glasses

by dragonimp



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-28
Updated: 2007-06-28
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonimp/pseuds/dragonimp





	The Man with the Glasses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [mpregverse that was never meant to be](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/100979) by Rainjoyous. 



Maes has never told anyone about the man with the glasses. No one else can see the man, so Maes doesn't think they would understand. Even his daddies can't see him, although sometimes they'll stop and look puzzled and act like they think someone else is in the room, and Maes almost, almost says something, but he doesn't think he could make them understand, so he doesn't.

Maes knows who the man is, he's seen him in pictures at Aunt Gracia's house. He knows the man was special to Aunt Gracia the way his daddies are special to each other. He knows both his daddies cared about the man a lot, because they both get sad when they look at the pictures. He knows this is the man who shared his name.

Once he asked Daddy where the man in the pictures was, because even though he knew, he wanted to see what his daddy said. Daddy quietly told him that the man had died a long time ago. The look on his face was not just sad, but one that Maes knew meant his daddy blamed himself for something, so Maes didn't ask again.

" _I wish I could tell your daddy that it wasn't his fault_ ," the man with the glasses had said as he sat on edge of Maes's bed that night. " _Not that it would make a difference; that boy thinks everything is his fault_." Maes had to agree.

The man with the glasses can't do much to take care of the people he cared about, but sometimes he can help Maes take care of them. Like the time Maes had been helping Daddy clean up after dinner, but the man with the glasses had motioned him over to the study, where his other daddy had gone with some papers he had brought home from work.

Maes stood in the doorway and looked at the way his daddy was leaning his head against his hand, and then went over and tugged on his daddy's sleeve, and when Daddy looked down he held his arms out to be picked up, and then he knelt in Daddy's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. Daddy sighed as he held him, and the man with the glasses smiled at him over Daddy's shoulder and Maes grinned back.

"How did you know I needed that right now, hm?"

But Maes only sat back in his lap and grinned.

"Tell me about your day, kiddo. Did your daddy take you to see the ducks again?"

So Maes told him all about the duck pond and the lady from the library who told stories there and something silly that Daddy did and Daddy laughed, but Maes never once said anything about the man with the glasses, because he didn't think Daddy would understand.

But that's okay, because Maes understands enough for them both.


End file.
